


Backseat Driving

by Misachan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Slash, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misachan/pseuds/Misachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Jimmy has to be stuck awake for this he doesn't see any reason why he can't have some fun with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backseat Driving

**Author's Note:**

> As always, all my love to aerilex, Queen of betas.

Okay, so maybe he'd been a little overdramatic when he'd said serving as Castiel's vessel was like being strapped to a comet. Not because it wasn't true, because God Himself certainly knew it was, but because it wasn't true all the time. Jimmy didn't know if all vessels experienced the fleeting moments of clarity he did or if he had Castiel's _outstanding_ talent for finding himself on the wrong end of a sword to thank for that - near-misses brought it on more often than anything else. For all he knew Castiel's little exploding hobby made his soul rattle around in his body more than the average devout sucker.

Whatever the exact reason, this time was more of the same; Jimmy felt himself jar loose to hot pulses of pain ripping through his body, spreading outward from a spot right below his shoulder. He shook himself awake like someone coming off a long bender; he was never able to wrest back control of his body during these windows but he always at least tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

He'd just managed to remember how to see out of his own eyes when he heard Dean Winchester's voice, the words clipped short with frustration and just a little bit of fear. " _Dammit_ , Cas, quit squirming so much. I'm almost done here."

"I'm not squirming." 

Castiel sounded frustrated himself and Jimmy couldn't blame him; he didn't know whether the sword had cut deeper than previous attacks but this _hurt_ , even more than it usually did. Jimmy felt Castiel center himself as he tried to ride out both the slowly-easing shockwaves from the stab wound to his Grace and the lesser but still not fun at all pain of Dean stitching the wound closed. He felt Dean wipe the blood away from the wound, his thumb tracing underneath the fresh stitches with a gentle touch that betrayed everything about his state of mind. "Think you'll live, Cas," he said, the slight tremor lurking beneath the bravado confirming Jimmy's suspicion. 

Jimmy could only see what Castiel saw and all the angel was interested in looking at just then was the curve of Dean's jaw as he leaned over Castiel again, checking up one final time on his hard work. 

_Lick him_ , Jimmy whispered. If he was going to be awake and stuck in his own head he didn't think a little entertainment was too much to ask. 

He couldn't actually make Castiel do anything he didn't want to do but he could _nudge_ every so often - and really, it wasn't as if Castiel hadn't been already thinking along those same lines. Castiel leaned up on his elbows and did as Jimmy suggested, running his tongue along Dean's jaw like he couldn't get enough of the taste of him. "Jesus, Cas," Dean said with that little break in his voice that could always make Jimmy think that maybe this whole vessel thing hadn't been the worst decision he'd ever made after all. "Even you can't go from 0 to 60 this fast."

"I feel much better." Dean's shirt was already off and Jimmy felt him shiver as Castiel trailed one hand down his chest, scraping his nails ever so lightly along his ribs and finally sliding down past his waistband. Jimmy gave himself permission to stare at Dean as much as he wanted, taking in the way his lips curled up as Castiel undid his belt and the faint spray of freckles across his shoulders that could only be seen from close up. Jimmy had to admit, at least the angel had some taste. _Throw him down on the bed._

Castiel didn't quite throw Dean but he did give him a nice hard shove and Dean went with it, stretching out on the bed as Castiel crawled over him like a panther and started licking his way down Dean's body. "Jesus, Cas," he whispered, barely able to catch his breath as Castiel sucked on the pulse point on his neck hard enough to leave a bruise. Jimmy would sigh that these two were like high schoolers making out in the back seat of a car if he hadn't woken up to them doing just that more than once. _Let's get him out of those clothes._

Castiel seemed to be thinking the same thing because he wasted no time sliding Dean out of his jeans, pressing back against him like being apart for one more second would break him apart. Jimmy let himself sink into the sensation when Castiel started to kiss Dean like he was never going to let Dean breathe again; when he was riding shotgun like this it didn't feel like his body and if enjoying this made him a bit of a voyeur, well, he could live that. 

Especially when he could feel _this_ , Dean's mouth hot and open and his legs spread like they'd been made for Castiel to live between them. Castiel's thoughts were a fevered mix of English and Enochian; even if Jimmy couldn't understand every word he didn't need to, especially not when the thoughts just _stopped_ when he pressed that first tight, hot inch into Dean. "Oh fuck, _Cas_ ," Dean groaned and Jimmy felt that race down Castiel's spine like a lightning strike. Jimmy heard Castiel moan as he slid all the way into Dean, heard his own voice twist into a desperate, wordless prayer. Dean's hands clenched tight into Castiel's hair, pulling him down into a messy kiss, moaning each time Castiel moved. 

Jimmy felt those first tight contractions start, Dean's breath changing to stuttering gasps against Castiel's lips. _You know you wanna see this._ Castiel opened his eyes just in time to see Dean's head snap back as his climax shook through him, beads of sweat winding down his neck and making his skin glisten, his eyes bright and wide. Nothing really could make saying yes to Castiel worth it, not really, but being able to see that came very, very close.

Castiel's own orgasm always seemed to catch him by surprise; he whispered something in Enochian Jimmy suspected was faintly blasphemous as the sensation wracked him, letting Dean hold him and kiss him through it. Jimmy wondered if Dean had any idea how long it took Castiel's thoughts to get back into any kind of order after he let Dean shake him apart this way. "I gotta patch you up more often, Cas," Dean whispered, his breath hot against Castiel's ear.

Jimmy felt fog start to surround him again, the usual signal that his window of awareness was about to close. He clung to the sensation of Dean breathing against him as long as he could, not knowing how long he would have to wait before getting to feel someone's skin warm against his, even from this distance. _Hey. See if he's up for round two._

-fin-


End file.
